Bonus Sweep
Bonus Sweep is the name given to the final game in Supermarket Sweep. This is the part of the game in which the team who won the "Big Sweep" went on to search for $5,000. __TOC__ Value $5,000 if winning team, or $200 for first item, $400 for two items. Premise The winning team was given 60 seconds to find three products in the market one at a time. The products were marked by the show's logo or emblem (just like the Mini-Sweep), and were numbered 1-3. Before the show, the teams randomly choose 1 of 3 bonus envelopes, which contains their first Bonus Sweep clue should they win the Big Sweep. They were given a clue to the first product, after which the time started. The second clue was affixed to the first product, and the third clue was on the second product. If the team found the third product, they won $5,000. Originally, finding just the product won the money; later on, a fan of play money was placed behind the product. If they found the final product before one of the other products, originally the team would automatically be disqualified, but after the first two seasons, the team that found the $5,000 too soon were just reminded to find all three products, then return to find the money. If the team was unsuccessful, the team still won $200 for each product found. The team had to have their hands on the money before the bell sounded. The record for the fastest win was 28 seconds, set in a Season 3 episode in 1991, which involved a "$10,000 Super-Super Sweep of Champions". Clues had several formats in the series. Some clues were two-line rhymes describing the product, with its brand name as the final missing word in the rhyme. Other clues used a play on words of the product's title. Others had important words underlined. On occasion, clues led to a household item other than cleaners, a movie in the movie rack, a fruit or a vegetable in the produce section, a flower in a special kiosk located at the front of the market that was used only during the Bonus Sweep, or a greeting card near the magazine rack. List of Items *A complete list of items used throughout the Bonus Sweep can be found here: Bonus round items Gallery Losses Bonus Sweep-Loss-001.png|There goes Team 2 to find the clue! Stick it under your chair and you'll see "trouble come" keep those cubes in your mouth when you chew Bubble Yum! Hurry, there's 56 seconds remaining! Find the Bubble Yum quick! Bonus Sweep-Loss-002.png|Okay! This sometimes bald bird can make your home baking soar! They have the second clue, can they find the third one in time? Bonus Sweep-Loss-003.png|Oh, they ran out of time! Bonus Sweep-Loss-004.png|But that's okay, they won $1,845, still pretty good! Bonus Sweep-Loss-005.png|Alright, these two from Team #1 solved the first clue quickly! Let's see how they do! When your tummy feels as if it's been hit by stray rocks, get antacid relief from a blue bottle of liquid Maalox! Bonus Sweep-Loss-006.png|Okay! They found the second clue. After the stork delivers a bundle to a friend, you ask the mailman to deliver this. Will they find the last one in time? Bonus Sweep-Loss-007.png|But unfortunately, not in time! Bonus Sweep-Loss-008.png|But hey, they still won $1,568 today! Still a great sweep total! Wins Bonus Sweep-Win-001.png|It's time for this team to find the $5,000! What is the answer to this first clue? If you mix the colors green and blue, you'll get half the name of this minty gel! Bonus Sweep-Win-002.png|Aqua Fresh (Toothpaste). The winning team is looking for the product in question. Bonus Sweep-Win-003.png|Will she find the $5,000 in time? Bonus Sweep-Win-004.png|YES! They win $5,000! Two more satisfied customers! Bonus Sweep-Win-005.png|Time for another Bonus Sweep, and this team found this first clue in a flash! What keeps your "dishes" looking bright? It must be because you're using sunlight! Bonus Sweep-Win-006.png|Whoa, they found another clue! Talk about some quick thinking! Just think of that thing that body builders do to show off their muscles. Flex! (Shampoo). Bonus Sweep-Win-007.png|Here's the last clue, One of the four traditional "somethings" for a "bride," plus actor Lou Diamond Phillips. Blue Diamond (Almonds). Can they do it? will they find the $5,000 in time? Bonus Sweep-Win-008.png|YES! THEY WON $5,000 WITH 30 SECONDS REMAINING! UNBELIEVEABLE! Two more satisfied customers! Category:Events Category:Supermarket Sweep Category:Bonus Sweep